


Our Little Family

by JUST_NO_ONE



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, alternateuniversescarletvision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUST_NO_ONE/pseuds/JUST_NO_ONE
Summary: Wanda tells Vision that she’s pregnant, and later on.





	Our Little Family

**Author's Note:**

> Vision’s last name is Shepherd like Tommy. This is also for Billy. Wanda will also have that name instead of Maximoff as well.

Wanda was pacing around the master bathroom, trying not to look at the test on the counter until the alarm on her phone went off. She was worried what Vision would think, they only just started talking about kids and only just finished their first year of marriage. Wanda knew he would be happy, but she just still didn’t know for sure.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Wanda almost sprinted to the test, holding the thing that could change their lives forever. Two lines, she and Vision are going to be parents. Wanda put the test on the counter and put her hands to her stomach as she started to cry tears of joy. Now all she had to do was tell Vision the big news.

* * *

Vision came home from work to food on the table, he thought it was a little odd as he and Wanda would usually make dinner together. “Hey! You’re home!” She said before she gave him a kiss. “Yes, and you should be resting.” He said with a concerned look in his eyes. “Well I’m feeling a little better.” She said leading him to the dining room table.

Halfway through dinner Vision knew something was up. “Wanda what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird since I got home.” Vision said. “Well, I have a surprise for you.” Wanda said as she gave him a small. When he opened it he looked and saw the positive pregnancy test. “Oh my God.” He said, immediately going to Wanda’s side and putting a hand on her stomach. “We’re going to be parents.” He said, with Wanda just nodding.

* * *

**The** **heartbeat:** Doctor Strange directed them to look at the screen. “Congratulations! You’re having twins!” She said. Vision smiled at Wanda, holding her hand. “Would you like to hear the heartbeats?” Doctor Strange asked. “Yes! Of course!” Wanda said 

 _ **The** **gender** **reveal**_ _ **:** _“Congratulations! Two baby boys.” Doctor Stange said. “Our baby boys.” Wanda said as she squeezed her husband’s hand. Wanda and Vision were both excited to know about their two little boys.

 _ **Decorating** **the** **nursery:**_ The room was decorated with a nautical theme, two white cribs, white ship’s wood paneling on the walls, a navy blue ‘W’ for their son William with the nickname Billy, a green ‘T’ for Thomas with the nickname Tommy. Little ships and anchors were around the room.

 _ **The** **birth:**_ Wanda was squeezing Vision’s hand as she was having contractions. “Alright Mrs.Shepherd time to push.” Doctor Stange said. Vision kissed her forehead and continued to hold as she pushed. Eventually they heard the cry of a baby, Tommy. Twelve minutes later there was another cry, Billy.

An hour later the family was in a recovery room, Wanda and Vision were holding their newborn sons and tracing the features on their little faces. Wanda leaned her head on Vision’s shoulder and said, “I love you.” “I love you too and our little boys.” He said.


End file.
